


Zombieland

by nvaleintern



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Sex, Tags will be updated when plot makes progress, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvaleintern/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after 'The Apocalypse' that turned normal human beings into Mutts that terrorise the earth, our mightiest heroes have to adapt to their new lives in a Stark Industries facility called 'The Safeplace', where the people of New York and surrounding cities live in peace. But after the returning of a friend thought as long lost, things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombieland

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Notes: some Tony/Pepper action

He always runs off like that, never waiting for Steve, just sliding through a hole in the fence, right into the restricted area. Steve must have told him a million times that he wasn´t supposed to go there but why would Bucky ever listen to him. "Come on Bucky, its really cold, get back here!"

It was way too cold for him to just run around in a flannel but Bucky didn't really leave him any chance to get dressed before dashing through the door.

20th December, the outskirts of New York. The time seemed to go by so slow in here, and that comes from a guy who slept for over 70 years.

It was just a year ago when the things, now called 'Mutts', started appearing all over the globe, spreading like a disease, which was ironic since the source of the virus was meant to cure people from Diabetes, but somehow the mix of anti-genes, mutant genes and Inhuman blood messed up the genetic structure of 'normal' human beings and made them into those misinformed, hungry things that ate everything that has a bit of flesh inside, human or animal. Every bite was either lethal or made you change into one of them. In comparison, the first option is obviously the better one.

But you might ask yourself: _How can this even be a problem? The world is full of Superheroes, Avengers and whatnots that stopped a damn alien invasion!_

Mixing up Mutant and Inhuman stuff with eachother somehow made them adapt to their surroundings simultaneously, which made them almost impossible to kill.

"Bucky please. I'm freezing my butt off!"

This time Steve heard a whining sound, and a faint trace of footsteps that was slowly being covered by the falling snowflakes. God, what if something happened to him? After loosing Peggy during the transport from the compound just days ago, he doesn't think he'd be able to bear loosing someone else. Not in a world like this. So many good, kindhearted people fell in the battles, trying to help the citizens get here safely, but in the end the Mutts had the upper hand and all they could do was to try and get as many people into the barricaded area outside of New York that was a WIP project by Stark Industries for situations just like this one.

The whining was getting louder and a trace of blood lead him to the Bucky's body. He was lying on the ground, covered by snow, and for a moment Steve thought that it was over and Bucky was really dead, but he saw his chest move up a bit, followed by blood flowing from his mouth. “Oh god, _Bucky._ ”

Steve's heart started thumping against his ribcage as he picked up Bucky, running back to 'The Safeplace'. Branches were cutting his face, and snow was getting into his eyes, making them water up even more. “Hold on buddy, it will be alright.” He whispered, doubting in his own words.

“Open the Gate Jarvis!” He yelled, without stopping. The metal door _swoosh_ ed open and he ran through, past crowds of people. He felt their eyes on him, some even tried to stop him or try to help but he kept running. _The hospital. I need to get him to a hospital._

Steve didn't remember getting into the ER, or pushing a male nurse against the wall until Fitz took Bucky away from him and into a OR, leaving Simmons and him in the hallway. “Steve look at me, _look at me,_ ” she cupped his cheeks with her hands, looking deep into his eyes. “Fitz and I will do our best and try to save him. He'll be fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

The hour and a half of uncertainty was the worst. In all the confusion he didn't even get to see what really happened to Bucky, or how bad it was. He lost a lot of blood, for sure, and if it was a Mutt bite then- better not think of that now.

His shirt was still drenched in Bucky's blood, the smell of him lingering on Steve. “Steve, I just heard. Is he..?”

“I don't know Natasha. I – If he -” Luckily she doesn't make him finish, and he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to without starting to cry like a toddler.

She was disheveled, but oddly happy. “Steve, maybe it's not the right time but there's something very impo-” This time it was Jemma who interrupted them. Alone from the look on her face Steve could tell that “He's dead, isn't he?”

The girl just nodded slightly, before running back into the OR.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and if Natasha wouldn't be there he might allow himself to cry, but even in times like this he has to stay strong, for them.

“Steve, I know it's hard to loose your dog,” she wiped away a tear from his cheek, “ but _he_ is back.”

Rogers raised his head in confusion and through his teary eyes he saw the smile on the woman's face. “We found Bucky.”

 

* * *

 

"Tony f- ah", moaned Pepper, throwing her head back.

Tony Stark was an extraordinary mechanic and very good with buttons and levers, and he knew exactly what 'button' he had to press to make Pepper squirm and moan under him, or if things worked out her way, on top of him.

He loved to run his callused hands over her hips, to bite her nipples and suck on the soft skin of her breasts, or on other nights (and days) just rough, dirty and kinky sex.

If it were after him he'd spend hours with Pepper in the shack behind his working facility – a perk of being one of the most intelligent people and an Avenger during an apocalypse.

Right then Pepper was scratching at Tony's back, and he felt her nails rip open his skin, the pain making it even better, making him bite harder until he couldn't hold it back any longer. The pressure was too much and Pepper just felt to good and with a long, deep growl followed by ten more “ _Fuck_ ”'s he shot his load inside of her, the warm liquid dribbling down his shaft. “Doing this here is so much better.”

“Kinky bastard.” She laughed, while rolling off of him, picking up her panties and blue dress. “Can you zip me?”

Pepper Potts. Beautiful, smart and one of the few people that goes along with Tony's shit, and forgives him every time he messes up. He remembered _that_ day. People acting all weird and zombie-ish. It has looked funny at first but after a crowd of those things tried to get inside of Stark Towers he's realized that it wasn't some weird flash mob invented to get people to buy another super great, and very important product of a company. First priority for him has been to save Pepper from any danger there could be, especially after letting her down (once even literally), he knew he had to save her. Besides, she's been a great help in building up the structure of 'The Safeplace', trying to get as many people inside as possible, even though the work wasn't even nearly finished yet.

Just thinking about it made Tony's chest feel like Hulk hit all the air out of it, his heartbeat quicken and his palms sweat. _Breathe in, breathe out and count to ten._

“Tony? Your pager is _bleep_ ing. It says _Red Alert #035,_ its-” she looked up at him, a mix of confusion and fear on her face “- the code for a contaminated outsider being brought into the facility.” He finished for her.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing Kamala hated about being brought into 'The Safeplace', stupid and very uncreative name by the way, then it's that she wasn't allowed to do _anything._

Back in Jersey when the only superheroes she knew were Spider-Man and Wolverine she was still able to help people and kick some ass, and now she was forced to go to lessons in a rip-off of the 'Jean Grey's School for Higher Learning', separated from Bruno and Nakia, who had to go to a 'normal' school. If not for Lockjaw and Peter she'd probably freak and go live by herself somewhere in the woods after the first week in here. Apparently you can survive out there. Just today some guy was brought into the hospital and Natasha interrupted their espionage lesson to run and tell Steve about it.

Calling them by their normal names and knowing them _personally,_ still felt like a weird dream to her from which she could wake up any second. A part of her even wished for it to be a dream, so she could get out of bed in her boring room, look at her Captain Marvel poster and think how awesome it'd be to have superpowers like she has and then just being able to walk downstairs to her Abu and Ammi, like none of this has ever happened.

Yes, the 'Apocalypse' checked a thing off of Kamala's 'Superheroes Cliche' list: her parents died during an evacuation process. Not even killed by Mutts _,_ simply crushed to death under the hundreds of scared people that tried to be the first ones to arrive in 'The Safeplace'.

But hey, it was a year ago and in the end it was probably better to die than live like some people do now, and Kamala is one of the few lucky people, since she's an Inhuman and all. Most of the time she's not at her place anyways so she let's others sleep there. Some weren't as lucky as others and often have to sleep on the streets or in parks and how could she ever sleep happily in a big apartment if others have to survive night after night alone in the dark.

Besides, Peter, Cindy and a few mutant kids decided to move in together to give other people their space as well, and living in one of Clint's apartment buildings wasn't half as bad. There were always other people, Mutants, Inhumans and from time to time Avengers, living with eachother like a big community. It felt almost like home.

Kamala fumbled for her keys, a faint smell of cookies greeting her on the door sill, making her mouth water. She turned the key around, opened the door just to see Jessica and Peter fighting for a red-glass star ornament.

“Whaf the feck Jefs, I fanted to puf the ftar up.” Protested Peter, his mouth stuffed with a big chocolate chip cookie. “You'd only fall down Peter.” She retorted, as she climbed up the ladder.

They would probably keep on arguing if Kamala wouldn't step up, stealing a cookie that was stuck to Peter's ugly Christmas jumper. “Oh, hey Kamala! School's out early today?”

“Yeah, some guy was brought in from outside and Natasha just ran out of the room, leaving us, yelling that 'The lesson was over' and something about having to tell Steve about it.”

At that Jessica looked down, a black strand of hair getting loose from her top-bun. “Do you know what the man's name is?”

“Ehm, something with a B- Ba-”

“Bucky?!” squealed Peter, spitting out a bit of dough on the floor.

“That was the name. Bucky!” She looked at both of them, as she couldn't shake off the feeling that everyone knew who the stranger from the outside was. Jess exchanged a look with Peter before climbing down the ladder and putting her hands around Kamala's and Parker's shoulders. “Kids, I think Christmas's early this year.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far. I'll update the tags as the story goes along, and at the beginnig of every chapter I'll add authors notes as where to find a smut scene, if that's what you come here for.


End file.
